1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic driver circuits, and more particularly to a novel circuit and method for using compound data words to drive a display.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 shows a single pixel cell 100 of a typical liquid crystal display. Pixel cell 100 includes a liquid crystal layer 102, contained between a transparent common electrode 104 and a pixel storage electrode 106, and a storage element 108. Storage element 108 includes complementary data input terminals 110 and 112, data output terminal 114, and a control terminal 116. Responsive to a write signal on control terminal 116, storage element 108 reads complementary data signals asserted on a pair of bit lines (B+ and B-) 118 and 120, and latches the signal on output terminal 114 and coupled pixel electrode 106.
Liquid crystal layer 102 rotates the polarization of light passing through it, the degree of rotation depending on the root-mean-square (RMS) voltage across liquid crystal layer 102. The ability to rotate the polarization is exploited to modulate the intensity of reflected light as follows. An incident light beam 122 is polarized by polarizer 124. The polarized beam then passes through liquid crystal layer 102, is reflected off of pixel electrode 106, and passes again through liquid crystal layer 102. During this double pass through liquid crystal layer 102, the beam's polarization is rotated by an amount which depends on the data signal being asserted on pixel storage electrode 106. The beam then passes through polarizer 126, which passes only that portion of the beam having a specified polarity. Thus, the intensity of the reflected beam passing through polarizer 126 depends on the amount of polarization rotation induced by liquid crystal layer 102, which in turn depends on the data signal being asserted on pixel storage electrode 106.
Storage element 108 can be either an analog storage element (e.g. capacitative) or a digital storage element (e.g., SRAM latch). In the case of a digital storage element, a common way to drive pixel storage electrode 106 is via pulse-width-modulation (PWM). In PWM, different gray scale levels are represented by multi-bit words (i.e., binary numbers). The multi-bit words are converted to a series of pulses, whose time-averaged root-mean-square (RMS) voltage corresponds to the analog voltage necessary to attain the desired gray scale value.
For example, in a 4-bit PWM scheme, the frame time (time in which a gray scale value is written to every pixel) is divided into 15 time intervals. During each interval, a signal (high, e.g., 5V or low, e.g., 0V) is asserted on the pixel storage electrode 106. There are, therefore, 16 (0-15) different gray scale values possible, depending on the number of "high" pulses asserted during the frame time. The assertion of 0 high pulses corresponds to a gray scale value of 0 (RMS 0V), whereas the assertion of 15 high pulses corresponds to a gray scale value of 15 (RMS 5V). Intermediate numbers of high pulses correspond to intermediate gray scale levels.
FIG. 2 shows a series of pulses corresponding to the 4-bit gray scale value (1010), where the most significant bit is the far left bit. In this example of binary-weighted pulse-width modulation, the pulses are grouped to correspond to the bits of the binary gray scale value. Specifically, the first group B3 includes 8 intervals (2.sup.3), and corresponds to the most significant bit of the value (1010). Similarly, group B2 includes 4 intervals (2.sup.2) corresponding to the next most significant bit, group B1 includes 2 intervals (2.sup.1) corresponding to the next most significant bit, and group B0 includes 1 interval (2.sup.0) corresponding to the least significant bit. This grouping reduces the number of pulses required from 15 to 4, one for each bit of the binary gray scale value, with the width of each pulse corresponding to the significance of its associated bit. Thus, for the value (1010), the first pulse B3 (8 intervals wide) is high, the second pulse B2 (4 intervals wide) is low), the third pulse B1 (2 intervals wide) is high, and the last pulse B0 (1 interval wide) is low. This series of pulses results in an RMS voltage that is approximately ##EQU1##
(10 of 15 intervals) of the full value (5V), or approximately 4.1V.
FIG. 3 shows 3 pixel cells 100(a-c) arranged adjacent one another, as in a typical flat panel display. Problems arise in such displays, because differing signals on adjacent pixel cells can cause visible artifacts in a display image. For example, electrical field lines 302 indicate that logical high signals are being asserted on each of pixel electrodes 106(a and c). The absence of an electrical field across pixel cell 100(b) indicates that a logical low signal is being asserted on pixel electrode 106B. Note that in addition to the electrical fields 302 across liquid crystal layers 102(a and c), transverse fields 304 exist between pixel electrodes 106(a and c), carrying a logical high signal, and pixel electrode 106(b), carrying a logical low signal. Transverse fields 304 affect the polarization rotation of the light passing through liquid crystal layers 102(a-c), and therefore, potentially introduce visible artifacts.
Whether, and to what extent, visible artifacts are produced between adjacent pixel cells depends on the time period that logically opposite signals (i.e., high and low) are asserted on adjacent pixel electrodes. Adjacent pixel cells carrying opposite signals are said to be out of phase. The percentage of the total frame time that adjacent pixel cells are out of phase is referred to herein as the phase difference between the adjacent cells. Visible artifacts are most noticeable when adjacent pixel cells are written with gray values that are close in intensity, but have a large phase difference.
FIG. 4 is a table showing the bit values and phase differences between selected gray scale values in an eight-bit, binary-weighted, pulse-width modulation scheme. Note that gray values 127 and 128, while having an intensity difference of only one level, have a phase difference of 100%, and thus result in a visible artifact when written to adjacent pixel cells. Similarly, gray values 63 and 64 (as well as gray values 191 and 192) have a phase difference of 127/255, which also causes unacceptable image artifacts.
What is needed is a system and method for reducing the maximum possible phase difference between gray scale values asserted on adjacent pixel electrodes.